


The Scourge of the Seven Seas

by Circus4APsycho8



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, College, Cussing, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Elementary School, F/M, Falling In Love, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Female Reader, Fluff, Light Angst, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Pirates, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Road Trips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, damn chara smooth af, male!chara, reunited friends, winging this so idk what it'll turn into
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus4APsycho8/pseuds/Circus4APsycho8
Summary: A long-lost childhood friend emerges back into your life in the best way possible.A childhood story of two pirates and a commandeered playground results in one of the most life-changing ideas for the unification of monsters and mankind on a national basis. Against all odds, one wacky couple changes the lives of reality by integrating their fantasy into the real world.[Male!Chara x Female!Reader]
Relationships: Chara (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Scourge of the Seven Seas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! To begin, I'd like to say that Chara never died when he fell into the Underground. Chara is finished with college, but Reader isn't quite there yet. Also, this was written at 2 in the morning so I haven't proofread yet. I'll get to it eventually.

You never considered yourself to be a lucky woman. It never really bothered you; luck was just something you hadn’t needed.

When you were younger, you’d held some sense of hope – that you’d be whisked away on some mystical adventure with a hearty protagonist-type person. That you’d be brave enough to wake up early and face every day with a smile while you watched the sunrise with a warm beverage in hand. That you’d get out of your head and start experiencing life to the fullest rather than staying cooped up in your apartment and burying yourself in your studies.

Your grades are good, you’ve got a job, you’ve got a home…you should be happy. Your life is on track the way you’d envisioned it, and yet…

…something’s missing.

Despite your comfortable routine and stable life, you feel…bland. Repetitive. Average. You can’t focus well, and it seems like you’re in a haze. Not depressed, but not happy either.

Just okay.

 _It’s just my workload,_ you think to yourself as you lie in bed, unable to sleep. Now it’s just a matter of waiting for your alarm to blare. _Once this semester ends, I’ll be better._

_…I hope._

Shaking your thoughts away, you lie there in silence for a time that passes by too quickly. Soon enough, your alarm sounds from your phone, signaling to you that it’s time for you to begin your day. With a sigh, you shut it off before standing and going about your morning routine.

…

It seems as if today won’t be terrible, judging from the fact that your favorite coffee shop had no wait today. You sigh in relief, gently pushing the door open and listening to the bell chime and walking up to the counter, where dozens of tantalizing tasteful treats await inside an intricately-engraved glass display case. A few moments later, Muffet appears from the back room with a playful smile on her lips. Two of her hands are tucked away in the pockets of the polka-dotted apron she’s donning, while another pair is situated on her hips and her final two are holding mugs, which she sets on the counter.

“Good morning, dearie,” she says, already preparing your order. “Your usual?”

“Morning, Muffet. And yes, please,” you reply, smiling tiredly as you reach into your bag for your wallet.

“On it. Today’s your last day before break, right?”

You nod. “Yeah. I have one more exam, then it’s over.”

“That’s good to hear. You’ve been working hard; you deserve a break.” She hands you your food and drink. When you go to pay her, she shakes her head. “It’s on the house this morning.”

“Muffet…” You groan but smile gratefully. Muffet did this on occasion – let you eat for free every once in a while since you’re one of her regulars. One that she actually likes.

She gestures towards the lobby. “Go eat! You need to get to class on time.”

“Thank you,” you say. She nods her head before you go to sit down at one of the tables.

You remain silent as you enjoy your breakfast, wondering how today’s exam will go. Hopefully, you studied enough last night…

Your thoughts continue in a similar manner until you finish your breakfast, noting that it’s time for you to get going. You stand and throw your trash away before waving Muffet goodbye. She wishes you luck on your exam as you rush out the door. You look back in order to reply, but end up colliding into something instead.

You groan, hand rising to your head as you regain your bearings. Once you’re reoriented, you look up to see that it was not a thing you ran into, but a who.

“Oh no!” the voice cries – definitely male. You curse yourself mentally before collecting everything you’d caused him to drop.

“I’m so sorry,” you begin. “I should’ve been looking where I was going!”

“No worries,” he replies with a chuckle. Once you finish picking up his books, you look up, only to freeze.

Those…those eyes…

…you’d seen them before. You’re absolutely positive – a shade that deep a red couldn’t have been missed. They’re triggering memories from the deepest parts of your memory.

Upon closer examination, however, you find that his entire face is oddly familiar. In fact, you’ve seen him on TV a few times. This is none other than Chara Dreemurr.

But still…there’s something about him that makes you think…

… _I’ve seen him before he was ever on TV. I know I have._

Your thoughts are shoved aside as you realize that he’s probably waiting for you to give his stuff back. Shaking your head, you hold them out to him. It seems as if he’s studying your face as well, but he takes them back. His red eyes are gazing at you questioningly, but despite how intent you are on figuring out why he’s so familiar, you realize that you need to get to class.

“Sorry again, but…but…I have to go!” you stutter quickly before darting around his lanky figure and dashing to your car.

“Hey, wait!” you hear him call, but you’re too flustered to stay behind. You pretend you didn’t hear him and leave.

…

Free. You’re finally free – from exams, from homework, from class, from campus, from lack of motivation and focus…a relieved sigh escapes your lips as you push open the door leading to the courtyard of the campus, where many students are gathered. Some are in groups, discussing summer plans while others are on their phones or listening to music individually. The ambient chatter in the air provides sufficient noise for you to think in as you walk towards the exit.

Soon, your thoughts drift towards the incident that happened earlier. That…was Chara Dreemurr, right? It had to have been. No one else had such unique eyes. And where do you remember those eyes from?!

Wasn’t he an ambassador for the monsters or something? You frown. You can’t remember; the arrival of the monsters was old news. It had happened in your senior year of high school – the day the fabled monsters emerged from the Underground with King Asgore as their leader and the Dreemurr children as their ambassadors. With surprisingly quick and cooperative efforts on both the ends of the monsters and humans, the monsters were integrated and accepted into society within a few years. The constitution was amended so that monsters were granted the same citizenship and rights as humans and that was that. Of course, with nearly all things challenging and new, it didn’t go without a few bumps, but overall their efforts paid off greatly in the end and monsters are now an important part of your life.

Soon enough, you find yourself out in the parking lot. After locating your car, you hop in and get settled. Before you begin driving, though, you pull out your phone before searching up the website to your favorite restaurant and ordering carryout as way to celebrate your final day. Once that’s done, you set your cell aside before pulling out of the lot.

…

Grillby’s is pretty crowded today, as you thought it would be. The bright orange sign of his restaurant blinks in a flashy but inviting manner, effectively setting the tone for his diner aesthetic. The walls are mostly made of tinted tempered glass, but also have sections of red brick that slope upwards. There’s a section of the patio outside, where a mixture of monsters and humans are sitting.

After parking, you hop out before locking your car and walking inside.

The warm atmosphere instantly puts you at ease – the scent of the greasy food, lively chatter, and bustling business all work together to provide customers with a decompressing setting.

You spot Grillby behind the bar, where’s currently serving another customer. You wait until he’s finished speaking before you interrupt him.

“Hey, Grillby,” you say, smiling. “How are you?”

“Ah,” he says your name, “It’s been a while. As you can see, we’re quite busy, but we’re well. And you?”

“I’m alright. Just got done with school for the semester, so what better way to celebrate than with some of your food?”

“I’m glad to hear that,” he replies, what you think a faint smile appearing on his flaming face. “Oh, I assume you’re here for a carryout order? I believe it is ready. Let me check for you.” With that, Grillby retreats to the back room. You decide to sit on the barstool while you wait. You’re about to kill some time on your phone when you feel someone tapping your shoulder.

When you look around, however, you stop.

None other than Chara is standing there, a hopeful expression on his face as his eyes analyze you.

“Hey there!” he greets. “I, uh, wasn’t expecting to see you here but I’m glad I did.”

“You’re Chara, right?”

He lights up, smile broadening. “Wait, you remember me?!”

“From the news, yeah. You look really familiar though…I know I’ve seen you somewhere else. I can’t quite put my finger on it though. I’m guessing you remember?”

“Yeah! From-“

“Don’t tell me,” you interrupt, studying his eyes. That shade of red…

It takes you a moment. That look in his eyes gives it away though – his eyes haven’t changed at all. But other than that, his hair, his body…he’s changed so much, and that’s why you hadn’t recognized him beforehand. The sweet, baby-faced boy you’d known had grown into a strong man with a defined jawline, short hair, and toned muscles.

“Oh my stars,” you say, a small smile appearing. “Chara? From elementary school?”

“Yes! We met in Ms. Addington’s class in pre-school! We were best friends ever since!”

That’s right. With his statement, it all comes flooding back.

Pre-school. You didn’t have many memories from then, but one recalled you and Chara both peeking out of your sleeping backs during nap time and secretly coloring together, all while avoiding the teacher’s stare. Kindergarten, when the two of you would race each other through the hallways only to be admonished by the principle. First grade, when each of you would take turns writing your names on a piece of paper. Second grade, when you two got the idea for your complex pirate reality via a game of Place Value Pirates designed by the teacher. Third grade, when you brought that reality to life by commandeering the playground for the pre-k kids who didn’t even share the same recess time as your grade. Fourth grade, when the two of you started making a hand-drawn comic book and writing plays about your pirate alternate reality. And fifth grade – where the two of you buried a box of all the thing you’d created in the backyard of Chara’s old house while his grandmother baked cookies for the two of you. That was the year where you promised you’d be together forever.

That was the year when Chara vanished without a trace and you never saw him again until recently.

A stupid grin creeps over your face as tears well in your eyes. “Devil-Eyed Dixon, captain of the Jackdaw.”

That was the pirate name you’d came for him way back then. His role was captain of the fictional ship your crew was based on – the Jackdaw. It had stuck ever since your mom and Chara’s grandmother had helped you brainstorm it towards the end of second grade.

He laughs in relief, and it seems he’s emotional too as he pulls you into a hug. It’s a bit awkward, because you’re sitting and he’s standing, but it works. You wrap your arms tightly around his neck, pressing your nose into the crook of his shoulder as you try not to cry. His arms encircle your waist, pressing you against him tightly.

“Scallywag Rivers,” he chokes out, laughing despite his voice cracking a little bit. He pulls back, his signature smile on his face as he presses his forehead against yours.

“It’s good to have you back, Captain,” you say, giggling.

He barks out a laugh before placing his hand on the back of your head and pulling you in for another hug.

“I can’t believe that I found my First Mate after all this time,” he says, chuckling. “Stars, there’s a lot I need to tell you…”

“Same here. Oh, Chara, I was so worried when you went missing,” you admit, frowning. “We looked everywhere for you. I was so scared…”

“I’m so sorry,” he mumbles, tightening his hold on you.

“Of course, I know what happened now. You fell into the Underground, right?”

“Yeah,” he confirms, stepping back. “Oh, are you eating here?”

You turn to see Grillby standing behind the counter, a bag in hand and a knowing grin on his face.

“Oh, Grillby!” you cry. He chuckles lightly and hands you your carryout bag. It already has a receipt stickered to it since you paid electronically. “I’m sorry, I-“

“I understand,” he says in that smooth tone of his, pushing up his glasses a bit. “You have a good break, miss.”

“Thank you,” you say before standing.

“Ah, you got carryout,” Chara notes. “Hey Grillbs! Could I get a box?”

Grillby nods and pulls one out from under the bar and hands it to your friend.

“You’re the best!” Chara yells. “Hey, want to go eat outside on the patio? Or at a picnic table somewhere?” He pauses for a second before his expression lights up. “Unless you have other plans!”

“No, we can eat on the patio together,” you answer, chuckling. “I’d rather catch up with you than eat at home again.”

“Okay!” he chirps. You wave goodbye to Grillby as the red-eyed boy drags you along. You claim a table by setting your bag on top. “Alright, I’m gonna pack my food up then I’ll be right back!”

“Sounds good!” you say, smiling as you unpack your food. You decide to wait for Chara to eat, though.

Damn, you haven’t stopped smiling yet.

“Okay, I’m back!” he cries, clambering into the seat. “Alright! So I’ll start with the day I fell down, I guess.”

Chara explains how, when he initially fell, he was taken in by Toriel, the queen, and raised by her. As the years progressed, other children fell down like he did and were also taken in. Once they got all the SOULs they needed, the Royal Scientist and her team ended up finding a way to get the SOULs to break the Barrier without hurting any of the kids.

“Wow,” you say, eyes wide. “That’s crazy…”

“Yeah,” he replies, eyes downcast. “And you know, I thought about you every day. I wondered if I’d ever see you again. Or if you’d want to see me, after I went missing so suddenly…”

“Of course I wanted to see you!” you interject, frowning. “I was so torn up about not knowing where you went. And as I got older, I started to understand what could have happened to you. It scared the hell out of me. I never got over you, Chara. I kept a bunch of notebooks where I’d write letters to you, as a coping mechanism recommended to me by my therapist when you were presumed dead. You were my only true friend. I wasn’t able to move on because what we had was special. At the time, we were just stupid elementary schoolers playing pretend, but there was something good there. Hell, if you hadn’t gone missing…” A chuckle escapes you as a tear slips down your cheek. “We would have commandeered the world as Devil-Eyed Dixon and Scallywag Rivers, I’m sure of it.”

Chara’s eyes are wide at your confession. For a moment, it seems like he’s lost for words. “You…wrote me letters?”

“Yes. I’m going to give you all of them.”

“Wait, really? Are…are you sure?”

“It’ll help me heal from all those years I thought you were dead,” you say. “The middle school version of me would have died to know that you’d be able to read those letters. Just once. Every time I ran out of paper, I’d go get a new and different notebook. One that reminded me of you. And I always wrote in red ink, too.”

“For me?” he mumbles.

“All for you.”

“I…I don’t know what to say…”

“You don’t have to say anything. I’m just exponentially relieved that you’re alive and with me again. I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

Chara smiles, and grabs your hand from across the table.

“I didn’t think so either, but against all odds…” You loop your fingers through his as he continues speaking:

“Alright, buttercup, let’s get back to the Jackdaw, yeah?”

You nod. It seems as if luck is on your side for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Playlist that inspired this fic: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLmxKVeWnCtmkQ5q5-ZZt3bIuy6J5L2VdP


End file.
